Charlotte Linlin
| first = Chapter 651; Episode 571 | affiliation = Big Mom Pirates; is introduced.}} Yonko | occupation = Pirate; Captain | birth = February 15th | jva = Toshiko Fujita | epithet = (FUNimation Subs: Big Mam) }} Charlotte Linlin, also known as Big Mom, is the captain of the Big Mom Pirates and one of the Yonko. She was the last Yonko to be named. Her epithet was first revealed just after the Battle of Marineford by Eustass Kid, and her real name was first mentioned by Pappug in the Fishman Island Arc. Appearance Big Mom has only been partially seen from the shadows, but it is clear that she is an incredibly large and obese woman whose face appears to be larger than her body. She has a very wide grin, long curly hair that juts out wildly, large bulging eyes, and a round nose and cheeks. She also wears a tricorne hat bearing her jolly roger on the front. Her outfit seems to consist of a pink dress with red polka dots and high-heels. She is seen drooling a large amount of saliva in all of her appearances thus far. She also has a ring on the thumb of her left hand. Personality Big Mom loves sweets, making all the islands under her protection pay her in whatever kind of candy they can produce. She seems to be obsessed with sweets to the point that her likes and dislikes are based on them, and she is willing to destroy a country for failing to deliver them. Despite this, she does not lose control when Luffy claimed to have eaten all of her candy. Although she does not seem greedy, Big Mom appears to have a rather capitalist mindset. She strongly believes that a pirate must accept no compromises or delays for something that they want. Pappug thinks she is protecting Fishman Island with a business perspective, since the deals made with the candy qualify as racketeering even though she prioritizes sweets over money and treasure. She initially refused an alternative payment of treasure when the candy tribute could not be met, and she also doubled the required amount of candy in exchange for a deadline extension of merely two weeks. She appears to be quite ruthless, burning down a country when they failed to make their payment, disregarding any reason for the failure and rationalizing that she hates people who cannot keep their promises. She is infamous for decimating islands over slight infractions and is voracious to the point of eating some of her own subordinates if hungry enough, showing signs of cannibalism. She refers to herself with , a very masculine way of saying "I", instead of the gender-neutral that most other females use. Relationships Crew Her subordinates call her and most seem to be afraid of her. Since she is willing to eat her subordinates when she is hungry, she doesn't seem to care for their well-being very much. So far, only the unnamed three-eyed girl and Bobbin appear to be unafraid of her. Bobbin even had a friendly chat with Big Mom after returning to her at Whole Cake Island. Capone Bege Big Mom and Capone Bege are affiliated in some way, as Bege's crew was present on the Big Mom Pirates' ship that was chasing the Thousand Sunny. Due to this and Bege's intention of capturing Caesar Clown, it is highly likely the two are allies. Protectorates Given her capitalist mindset, Big Mom only imparts protection upon her chosen territories for as long as they can meet the demanded candy tribute; she will not hesitate to have them destroyed if there is even a chance that they will not be able to pay it. Her idea of "protection" specifically offers only protection from other pirates, as her crew stated that the local uprising on Fishman Island was none of their concern. The sweets produced by Fishman Island were a particular favorite of hers. Enemies Monkey D. Luffy Big Mom knows of Luffy's relation to Garp and of his involvement in the events at Marineford. When she sends her subordinates to collect the candy tribute from Fishman Island, Luffy talks to her via a Den Den Mushi, claiming that he is responsible for the island's lack of candy. Big Mom accuses him of lying and refuses the treasure that he offers as a replacement. She admits the Supernova has nerve for standing up to her and decides to target him instead of Fishman Island. In response, Luffy notes that he can't leave Fishman Island under the protection of someone who would destroy it on a whim. He declares that he would defeat her in the New World and claim Fishman Island as his own territory. Caesar Clown In the past, Caesar Clown made unspecified dealings with Big Mom. However, the rogue scientist swindled a large sum of money from her and still fears retribution for it. When her crew attacked the Thousand Sunny to retrieve him, Caesar begged the Straw Hats to protect him from her wrath. Abilities and Powers As one of the Yonko, Big Mom is one of the four most powerful pirates in the world. She has a mouth large enough to devour an entire person. When she becomes hungry, she produces abnormal quantities of saliva, which seems to be significantly more corrosive than that of a regular person. It was stated by the Gorosei that she is one of the few people capable of stopping Blackbeard. While under Big Mom's protection, Fishman Island is protected from pirate attacks, indicating a powerful influence similar to that of the late Whitebeard. History Past Big Mom made dealings at some point with the rogue Marine scientist Caesar Clown. However, he embezzled a large sum of money from her to fund his own research. She seemed to have not noticed, but Caesar feared that if she ever caught him, she would find out for sure. During The Timeskip After the Battle of Marineford and the death of Whitebeard, Fishman Island was once again vulnerable to pirate attacks and to the slave trade. Big Mom decided to protect it in Whitebeard's place but demanded large amounts of candy as payment, thus leading to the Candy Factory's creation. The Sun Pirates would also ally with her crew for protection due to Jinbe having resigned from his position as Shichibukai. Although she kept Fishman Island safe from pirate attacks, she did not actually care for the island's well-being. Her "protection" was more like holding the island hostage, threatening to destroy it if it missed a monthly tribute. Fishman Island Arc After the Straw Hat Pirates and the Ryugu Kingdom defeated the New Fishman Pirates, Big Mom sent two of her subordinates to collect the monthly candy tribute, unaware that the factory had been destroyed in the fighting. The Minister of the Left revealed that Big Mom would be infuriated with the lack of payment, possibly even destroying Fishman Island for failing to deliver the candy. Big Mom first appeared on Whole Cake Island, excited for an upcoming tea party at which she anticipated eating the candy from Fishman Island. She asked some of her subordinates if they were also excited but then apparently ate them, saying they could continue being excited in her stomach. Shortly thereafter, Bobbin returned from destroying an island that had failed to make its monthly candy tribute, reporting that everything had gone up in flames. Pleased, Big Mom commented that the baked sweets from that country were delicious and that the island must have smelled wonderful as it burned down. When she learned that Fishman Island might not be able to make their monthly payment, she ordered a call to be made to the island at once. Pekoms and Baron Tamago were too nervous to answer when the call went through, so Luffy answered it instead. Luffy claimed that he had eaten all ten tons of the candy meant for her tribute. Big Mom accused him of lying, but Luffy insisted that he spoke the truth. When Luffy offered her their treasure as a replacement, she was greatly offended, saying she would only accept candy and that she couldn't eat treasure. Tamago informed her that Eustass Kid had recently sank two of their ships and they were in need of money to cover the damages, so they should accept the gold and allow the Fishman Island two weeks to recover and make new candy. Big Mom was further insulted by the suggestion, believing that pirates should not compromise. However, she told Tamago that she had become interested in Luffy, and so she shifted the target of her wrath from Fishman Island to Luffy alone. She also agreed to take the offered treasure as compensation and gave the island extra time to make their payment, although she doubled the amount of candy required. Luffy decided that it was too dangerous to leave Big Mom in charge of Fishman Island and declared that he would defeat her when they meet in the New World. He announced his intention to claim Fishman Island as his own territory, utterly infuriating Big Mom. Translation and Dub Issues In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, Linlin's epithet was romanized as Big Mom. However, in Chapter 610, her name was romanized as Big Mam. Later, in Chapter 651, her name was again romanized by Oda as "Big Mom", when Sanji was fantasizing about her appearance. Occasionally, errors in romanization occur, and Oda simply makes mistakes. This has been evidenced in the past concerning Alabasta and Iceburg as well. Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Trivia fantasy of what Big Mom looks like. ]] *When Tamago stated that the sweets-loving Big Mom was a female pirate, Sanji imagined her as an attractive redhead. *She shares her name with the real-life pirates Charlotte Badger and Charlotte de Berry. *The real appearance of Big Mom differs considerably from the silhouette shown during Monkey D. Garp's explanation of the Yonko. Unlike her early silhouette, she has a rounder nose and rounder teeth. However, this may have been due to changes in her appearance over the timeskip or because her character design was not yet complete. *Big Mom is the only female member of the Yonko. *Big Mom is the only Yonko whose full appearance has not been shown. * The charlotte is a popular french cake, matching the character's interest in sweets. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Linlin de:Charlotte Linlin fr:Charlotte Linlin it:Charlotte Linlin id:Charlotte Linlin Category:Female Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Yonko Category:Fishman Island Saga Antagonists Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Whole Cake Island Characters